memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Repression (episode)
Tuvok investigates a series of assaults that are apparently targeted at the former Maquis aboard Voyager. Summary Tom Paris and B'Elanna Torres are settling down in a holodeck recreation of a 20th century Earth movie theater. The movie will be Revenge of the Creature, in 3-D. Torres questions the purpose of using a three-dimensional simulation of a two-dimensional medium that simulates 3-D. A holographic character shushes them and Paris deletes the audience. They discover that one audience member remains. When they investigate, they discover an unconscious Tabor, who is a friend of Paris's. The Doctor finds that Tabor is comatose and has microfractures in his skull, though he cannot find a cause. Captain Janeway assigns Tuvok to lead an investigation into the matter. Tuvok enters Tabors' quarters, where he finds Jor, a friend of Tabor's. She claims that she is there to retrieve a book to read aloud to Tabor. She had heard that that is good for comatose patients. In a meeting, Tuvok declares Jor a suspect, but in any case is sure that the assailant is a crewmember, but he cannot explain why he is so confidant about that. Janeway says that she can think of several other possibilities. Tuvok says that he just has a hunch. Crewman Yosa is investigating a Jefferies tube off engineering, where Jor was stationed, when an unseen person, hiding behind a bright light, attacks him. Later, The Doctor finds that Yosa was attacked in the same way as Tabor, and is now also comatose. Shortly thereafter, Jor herself is attacked and falls into a coma. Janeway and Chakotay note that all the victims are ex-Maquis. Chakotay assembles all the remaining Maquis crew and tells them to carry phasers at all times and to only circulate through the ship in pairs. Some of the crew suspect foul play from Starfleet, possibly having to do with the latest data stream from the Alpha Quadrant, which was received shortly before the attacks began. Later, Chakotay spots Chell, an ex-Maquis crewman, in a corridor alone. Chell tells Chakotay that Torres was his partner and she insisted on going off by herself. Understanding this, Chakotay goes to find Torres in cargo bay 2. He finds her there unconscious on the floor. Tuvok, who had been hiding in the shadows, attacks Chakotay and initiates a mind meld. The Maquis are piling up in sickbay and the Doctor complains that the case has got to be solved soon as he is running out of room. Tuvok has no memory of assaulting anybody and continues his investigation. Tabor, the first to be assaulted, wakes up, apparently with no lingering effects. Slowly, the other patients begin to wake up also. Eventually, Tuvok discovers that he is the attacker and Janeway orders him to the brig. With Janeway's help he discovers that a Bajoran, who only Tuvok can see, is controlling Tuvok. Seven of Nine finds a message from a Bajoran, named Teero Anaydis, hidden in a recent letter from Tuvok's son Sek. Chakotay, who had woken up after 29 hours in a coma, tells them that Teero was a fanatical Bajoran vedek who the Maquis refused to work with because of his unethical methods. With this further information Tuvok is able to remember that Teero had kidnapped Tuvok years before when Tuvok was working undercover for the Federation in the Maquis, and had implanted something in his mind. Apparently the hidden message triggered it. But Tuvok is not successful at counteracting Teero's influence. Tuvok activates his combadge and transmits to Chakotay the words, "Pagh t'em far, B'tanay." Chakotay responds, "Understood." He goes to sickbay and repeats the Bajoran phrase to Torres, who also replies, "I understand." Eventually many of the Maquis officers are in rebellion and take over the ship. Janeway is escorted to the brig. Chakotay, now in command, finds a class M planet on which to deposit the Starfleet personnel. But he has one problem to deal with first. Tuvok seems to be under Teero's control, but Tuvok has betrayed Chakotay before. Chakotay devises a test. He has Janeway brought to the ready room and gives Tuvok a phaser, set on kill. He orders Tuvok to kill Janeway. Tuvok presses the fire button, but the phaser doesn't work. Chakotay declares that Tuvok has passed the test. Chakotay orders the Maquis guard to take Janeway back to the brig, leaving himself alone with Tuvok. Tuvok leaps on Chakotay and initiates another mind meld. Later, on the bridge, Torres states that they've arrived at the planet and can start the beam downs immediately. Chakotay says that the planet's atmosphere is unstable and that they must find another. Torres protests, but Tuvok and Chakotay quickly disarm the Maquis. Teero's control of the remaining Maquis is undone and Janeway assumes command again. Back in the holographic theater, Janeway asks Tuvok how he was sure that the phaser was out of commission. Tuvok replies that since Chakotay didn't trust him, he wouldn't have given Tuvok a working phaser. Janeway is thankful that Tuvok's hunches are usually correct and they begin to watch the 3-D movie. Log Entries *"Captain's log, supplemental. Chakotay and B'Elanna are the latest victims of our mysterious assailant. I've decided to put the ship on a level 10 security alert. Non-essential personnel are confined to quarters, and security teams have been posted on all decks." *''(log entry made by Chakotay) '' :*"Captain's log, stardate 54101. ''Voyager is now under my command. We're en route to an M-Class planet, where we'll relocate the Starfleet crew." Memorable Quotes "''Pagh t'em far, B'tanay." : - Teero Anaydis "These will make the images on the screen appear three-dimensional." "Let me get this straight: you've gone to all this trouble to program a three-dimensional environment that projects a two-dimensional image, and now you're asking me to wear these to make it look three-dimensional again?" "Great, isn't it?" : - Paris and Torres, referring to 3D glasses "It could be her." "Oh, please." : - Chell and an annoyed Torres, as Seven passes them after exiting the turbolift "Who's your partner?" "Lieutenant Torres. I told her we shouldn't split up, sir, but she said she could handle herself. You know how stubborn she can be." "I have a vague idea." : - Chakotay and Chell, after finding him alone when he should stay with his partner. Background Information * It is in this episode that we first learn the name of Chakotay's ship, the Val Jean. The name is displayed on the monitor that Teero is using to check on the Maquis' personnel files. * Derek McGrath and Jad Mager reprise their roles as Maquis-Starfleet officers Chell and Tabor. Chell was seen in season one's , and Tabor was seen in season five's . * Seven mentions that the ship is currently 35,000 light years from Earth. * In the episode, Tom Paris (played by Robert Duncan McNeill) created a holodeck simulation of an old "3D" movie, of the sort which required special glasses for proper viewing. McNeill later directed an episode of the TV series (2x09: "Still Life"), in which several scenes were shot in 3D, also requiring special glasses. * Anthony Montgomery had auditioned for the role of Tuvok's son. * Among the items in Teero's residence are models of the Maquis Raider used on both Star Trek: Deep Space Nine and in , and of the saucer module from a starship (the latter is most likely taken from the model used for filming the Enterprise-D's saucer separation sequence). * Brannon Braga was responsible for a rewrite to freelancer Haskell Smith's teleplay but went uncredited. *Among the Maquis seen in this episode were Tabor, Chell, Ayala, Doyle, Jor, Yosa, and an unnamed Vulcan female. * The scene in which Tuvok is forced to prove his loyalty to Chakotay is smiliar to the one in TNG episode where Data is ordered to kill Captain Jean-Luc Picard, although the outcome of the both differs. * This is the last episode of the series to be directed by Winrich Kolbe. Video and DVD releases *UK VHS release (two-episode tapes, Paramount Home Entertainment): Volume 7.2, . *As part of the VOY Season 7 DVD collection. Links and References Guest Stars * Keith Szarabajka as Teero Anaydis * Derek McGrath as Chell Co-Stars * Jad Mager as Tabor * Carol Krnic as Jor * Mark Rafael Truitt as Yosa * Ronald Robinson as Sek * Scott Alan Smith as Doyle * Majel Barrett as Computer Voice Uncredited Co-Stars *Andrew English as a security officer *Tarik Ergin as Ayala *Kate Jo Hughes as a Vulcan Starfleet officer *Unknown actress as Ann Smithee References Attack of the Lobster People; Bajoran; Bajoran lightship; Captain Proton; chewing gum; Chicago; compression phaser rifle; Kim, Dennis; ; Maquis; Maquis Intelligence; mind control; movie theater; mutiny; popcorn; Palace Theater; Revenge of the Creature; Sek; Soroyan, Maxwell; Val Jean; vedek; Vulcan brandy; Vulcan mind meld |next= }} Category:VOY episodes de:Verdrängung fr:Repression nl:Repression